dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Supernova
& |similar='100% Death Ball Omega Blaster Super Spirit Bomb' }} Supernova (スーパーノヴァ) is a powerful form of the Death Ball technique used by Frieza and Cooler. The user raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. History and usage ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Frieza had learned of the Saiyan's rapidly growing strength and decided to eradicate them, out of fear that they would have the power to become Super Saiyans and defeat him. When Bardock attempted to kill Frieza with the Final Spirit Cannon for the murder of his comrades because of Frieza's betrayal, the tyrant countered with his Supernova. The attack had killed Bardock and destroyed Planet Vegeta as well as the entire Saiyan race and a large percentage of his own soldiers (a few Saiyans had survived/escaped though, including Goku, Vegeta, Tarble, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Broly, and Paragus). *The Supernova featured in "The End of Vegeta" was nowhere as big as the one in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Trunks Saga When Future Trunks had transformed into a Super Saiyan and easily blocked Mecha Frieza's attacks, the robotic tyrant flew in the air and launched the Supernova, attempting to destroy Earth the same way he previously destroyed Planet Namek. However, Trunks had caught the attack without harm. Annoyed at this act, Frieza fired a blast at the Supernova, which caused it to explode. Fortunately, Trunks dodged the blast and while Frieza was caught off-guard, Trunks killed him with the Shining Sword Attack. ''Cooler's Revenge'' When Cooler's final form proved to be too much for Goku to handle, Goku's rage and desperation transformed him into his Super Saiyan form. Battered around and overpowered by Super Saiyan Goku, Cooler launched his Supernova intent on destroying Goku along with the Earth (he even mentions he can gather his energy much faster than Frieza). However, Goku manages to push it back with a Super Kamehameha, sending Cooler and his Supernova into the Sun and it seems that he is destroyed. However in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, it is discovered that Cooler had survived the blast with only half of his head still remaining attached to the Big Gete Star, where he produces thousands of mechanical clones of himself to combat Goku and Vegeta. ''The Return of Cooler'' After Cooler had been revived by the Big Gete Star, he created metallic clones of himself, Meta-Coolers. The first Meta-Cooler seen on New Namek outclassed Goku due to his regenerative ability. Wanting to end the fight, Meta-Cooler launched a Supernova to kill Goku, who at the last second teleported away from the blast via Instant Transmission. This Supernova seems weaker than the one used in Cooler's Revenge, as this one only created a large explosion (the one used previously had enough energy to destroy the Earth). This may be because Meta-Cooler was holding back power as he was certain that Goku couldn't win, and previously, Cooler was desperate to defeat the Super Saiyan. Appearances in Video Games The Supernova appears as a special attack in many Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3; Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (as Frieza's Ultimate Attack in his first form). The attack is also used by Cooler in his final form and the Meta-Coolers as their Ultimate Attacks. Named Death Blaster, it is one of the Meta-Coolers' super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Gallery SupernovaLaunch.png|Frieza launches his Supernova FriezaSupernova2.png FriezaSupernova3.png FriezaVsFutureTrunksNV01.png|Mecha Frieza charging a Supernova Goku Counter's Cooler Rock Splatter 2.jpg|Goku struggles with Cooler's Supernova ImagesCA3124U0.jpg|Meta-Cooler's Supernova in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Supernova Shin Budokai.jpg|Cooler charging a Supernova in Shin Budokai Goku Cooler Another Road 2.jpg|Cooler throwing his Supernova at Goku in Shin Budokai - Another Road References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques